


Free Fall

by SlashyJazz



Series: Top Harry Saga Continuations [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Bottom Rigo Vasquez, Breeding Kink, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mobster Harry Potter, Shameless Smut, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashyJazz/pseuds/SlashyJazz
Summary: Rigo had to agree... Bora Bora really was the honeymoon island.
Relationships: Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Harry Potter/Rigo Vasquez, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Series: Top Harry Saga Continuations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890709
Comments: 31
Kudos: 126





	1. What Is To Be

**Author's Note:**

> Extra story will be added to the pre-existing chapters before the new chapters get added. Enjoy!

The doorbell rang and Rigo tugged on his shirt once more before walking from the bedroom and to the door, hand hesitating for a few short seconds until he opened it. 

“Thought you said last time was the last time.” Harry drawled, Rigo snorted and stepped back to allow him in, eyes on the tall broad shouldered man. 

Sliding off the jacket that Rigo took Harry made himself at home in the Vasquez household, having walked through the halls and doorways many times before to know where things were. Rigo hung the jacket and without another word climbed ontop of Harry’s lap, his half erection pressing into the other man’s middle as he grinded down on the slowly filling cock hidden within the grey slacks. 

“Not going to wine and dine me?” Harry asked, not moving a finger as Rigo undressed him of his three piece suit, the waistcoat flying to the left and tie to the right, with every button from the shirt undone the expansive tattoo on his chest that circled around his arms and the entirety of his back was exposed. 

Dark ink with hints of colour and as always Rigo took care to lick the lotus flower on his left pectoral, wet tongue trailing after the body of the serpent that ended halfway down his shoulder. 

“No hellos or calls for almost an entire year before that vague text yesterday evening.” 

The fireman bit a dusky nipple and Harry’s hand intertwined with his hair to pull it sharply until Rigo was staring at him with those dark brown eyes that always seemed to challenge him, a stubborn set to his jaw and a tenseness of the shoulders that Harry learned to associate with the man’s wife. 

“Ah… this is about Eva, isn’t it.”

The jaw locked tighter and Harry gripped the slicked back curls tighter until Rigo winced, a hand coming to Harry’s wrist as if that would diminish the hold he had. 

Harry rolled his eyes behind the glasses, hand petting Rigo’s hair so his hands could slide down the firefighter’s frame unhindered, thumbs digging into his waist to cup his ass before he stood in one smooth movement. Rigo clutched him, a scowl on his face and Harry grinned because he knew the man hated to be carried, to be treated like he was anything but a ‘manly-man’ and not completely precious to Harry. 

His feet led him to the bedroom where he sat on the bed but did not relinquish his hold on Rigo, hands kneading his ass through the pants. 

“I asked you a question Rigo. Take the shirt off.”

Rigo tsked but complied easily enough, much too easily and Harry blinked in surprise at the lack of a rebellion, though he did not complain when he now had access to brown nipples. Licking the bud he rolled his tongue over it, the nipple perking quickly.

Drawing a moan from the man was his favourite passtime beyond his actual hobbies, the normally so inflappable face would crumble and flush, the taunting voice would break into whimpers and pleads and - Harry just got himself rock hard. 

“We’re not doing shit until you answer me Rigo, and you know I’m perfectly content to suck your tits until the cows come home.”

He received a scowl for his words and a light slap to the back of his head “They’re not tits you ass.”

Harry suckled the left one noisely, squeezing the tanned chest “I willfully disagree.”

Rigo snorted, shifting on Harry’s lap so his fully hard bulge pressed against Harry’s abs again and the roll of his hips was done with intent but Harry was nothing if not a man of his word and Rigo knew that much. 

“She did it again. This time with a guy at the station.”

The words were spat out like venom and any relaxation Harry had managed to get into the other’s body evaporated in wake of his wife’s infedelity. Again. 

“Isn’t there a code or some fantastical crap between you fire chasers?”

“There is a code yes.” 

Harry hummed “And he willing broke it.” 

Rigo’s face did something complicated “Not the first time no, kid didn’t know I even had a wife, I not too recently transfered over to the station, but I saw a look in his eyes that I’d seen in other little shits when they realized Eva was married.”

“There were other times then.”

Rigo nodded stiffly. “She doesn’t clean up as well as she thinks she does. Wasn’t too hard to guess who. Kid doesn’t look like the type to do this kind of crap, gets all shifty eyed and pale, a pretty white boy.”

Harry laughed, hands helping Rigo step out of the pants until there was nothing left on the beautiful tanned skin. His hands squeezing the heavy cock standing proud against Rigo’s belly and the man’s knees buckled, a hiss drawing from between his teeth. 

“I’ll have you know I too, am a pretty white boy.” Harry murmured between marking the officer’s abdomen with bites, the blood welling under the skin to bruise. 

“Yea…” Rigo panted “But you’re smart.”

Harry peered up at the man, amusement clear on his features, glasses off to the side of the bed and he watched Rigo’s eyes darken more with lust as he licked the leaking tip of the man’s cock before sucking on the head. 

The moan he drew forth was nothing short of desperate, rolling the taste of precum around his tongue Harry pat the bed and Rigo climbed up, once again silent and oddly docile, Harry following after the second he shed the remainder of the silk dress shirt. 

Spread out like this Rigo looked vulerable and once again he wanted to proposition the fire officer to be his, to live the high life no worries in any penthouse or house he chose, as long as he was to be Harry’s and Harry’s alone. 

Slipping a finger between the well sculpted cheeks honed from years of training and hard work he grunted in surprise at finding it wet and soft already. Green eyes finding the dark ones that quickly turned away. 

“You played with yourself.” it was not a question and Rigo yelped with three fingers pushed in to the final knuckle, a burn racing up his spine that made his toes curl and a moan leave him.

Rigo spread his legs, holding the thighs apart and Harry stared down at the pucker spread around his fingers, lube making the passage smoother. Crooking the digits Rigo flinched, body tensing and Harry knew no matter how many times they fucked Rigo would probably never get used to the inexplicable pleasure he could get from his prostate. 

Which was why whenever they hooked up he always made sure to let the man feel the full extent of it. 

Rolling the walnut shaped nerve endings under the pads of his fingers Rigo shuddered, sweat gathering on his forehead and his cock drooling in a steady line that pooled in his naval. 

“H-Harry that’s… ugh - that’s eno-enough.” Rigo’s eyes were bright upper body shifting between a crunch to laying flat on his back, mouth gaping as his legs twitched in time with the clenching hole. 

“You were telling me about Eva remember. She knows the code as well. Is she not to be blamed too?”

Rigo couldn’t answer even if he wanted to, he small sounds escaping him nothing but nonsense in spanish, his hands gripping the sheets in a death grip, the six inched thick cock jerking. 

Harry applied more pressure to his prostate, finger fucking him without failing to prod the sensitive nerve bundle.

“Dios… ah, mhmm! Dios, Dios, Dios, Dios! Fuck!” 

Rigo gasped, cum shooting from his prick to land on his chest and chin before the remainder dribbled on the sunkissed belly. 

Harry growled at the sight Rigo painted, a man he once witnessed beat another man to a pulp, all aggression and ferocity gone in place of a dark flush, heavy chest and twitching cock, his walls clenching again and again around Harry’s fingers. 

“Your wife is as much to blame for this, but I suspect the kid is getting most of the heat.”

Rigo nodded, hand brushing back his sweat damped hair, blown pupils watching as Harry unbuckled his belt and untucked himself, the ten inched cock already wet on the tip. 

“Your wife is a slut Rigo, and not even in the best of ways.”

Rigo bristled where he laid on the bed, expression twisting from the post orgasmic bliss to furious. 

“She is not! Don’t talk shit about my wife Potter!” 

Harry rolled his eyes hard enough that it hurt a tiny bit “She flirts with guys to get you angry enough so you fuck her hard enough the neighbors called in domestic abuse a few times. Sleeps around at her fancy when she grows bored of you, willing destroys a brotherhood code by roping this kid in again and again without any thought of how it will reflect you or the boy.”

Walking to where he knew Rigo kept the lube stashed away from Eva’s prying gaze he squeezed a generous amount over the length. 

“She’s a ticking time bomb waiting to happen Rigo.”

Rigo’s jaw grew stubborn again “Your wife sleeps around too.”

Harry snorted “We have an open marriage, open communication and trust. As long as neither of us brings home unwanted baggage we have no issue with the other being with other people. Ginny is great like that.”

Stepping out of the slacks and underwear raised a brow “How do you want it this time.”

Rigo rolled over onto his bed on uncordinated limbs, hand grabbing a pillow to rest his head on as he arched his back with his ass high in the air and to this day the man looked better than any other in this position, like he was made for it. 

“Shit…”

The fireman peaked back, smugness decorating his face “Something wrong?”

The thrust that buried him balls deep into the tight wet heat quickly wiped the complacent expression from his face, Rigo screaming aloud before he buried his face into the pillow, the rough intrusion of Harry thick cock melting him from the inside out. 

The sounds of flesh slapping flesh filled the room along with the muffled screams of pleasure, Rigo’s hole clinging to Harry’s shaft whenever he pulled out some, the fat member dragging along and prodding against his over sensitive prostate without reprieve. 

Leaning his weight onto the sturdy body under him Rigo flailed where he was pinned “Agh! Ahh!”

“No more smart-ass comments?”

“Fuck you man.” Rigo mumbled into the pillow, ass still held high despite the rough handling, the firefighter clutching the pillow tighter when Harry gave a loud bark of a laugh. 

Fewer words were said after that and Rigo allowed himself to float away knowing Harry’s hands would keep him grounded and steady, the man’s voice bringing him back whenever he could feel himself slipping, the hot hard slide of the cock piercing him open to his deepest was perhaps the best feeling he experienced in a very long time. 

His hips moved backwards on their own, chasing the pleasure and the affection and Rigo wondered how Eva would react to seeing him be pounded into their bed, ass bouncing back on a fat cock and drooling from the sheer euphoric intensity of it all. 

“Jesus fuck Rigo…” Harry cursed and the firefighter moaned, body lighting up from the inside out, the small sounds progressively getting louder until they reached a fever pitch of half spanish, half english warbles and Harry only pounded him harder, hands gripping his ass and hips, each punch of the heavy cock pushing Rigo closer and closer until 

“Augh! Ah! Fuuuck! I’m cummi-”

His body shuddered so hard he felt as though he was in the middle of a seizure, cum spraying and dirtying the bed sheets but Harry had yet to stop, if anything he grew wilder until there was another pressure building in Rigo’s gut. 

“Wa-wait! It’s gonna, it’s gonna come out!”

Harry grinned when Rigo tried to get away, to run from the throbbing cock fucking him only to be dragged backward. 

“Harry it’s comin’ out, it’s fuckin’ comin’ ooout.”

Grabbing him by the arms he pulled the man up, hips driving into to the tight heat his eyes closed as Rigo whimpered, a sob tearing from his mouth when his half hard dick jerked once then twice before a clear stream squirted out, soaking the bed. 

Grunting Harry buried himself once more before he came as well, cum filling Rigo to the brim and only when he was nice and soft did Harry pull out slowly, turning Rigo carefully to lift him.

“Harry, Harry, Harry.” 

Harry hummed “I got you darlin’ don’t worry. Don’t I always have you? Take care of you?”

Rigo fell asleep with the eyes of a serpant watching him, the inked snake realistic enough to shock him at him first but now it was soothing. 

Harry sat down on the couch, Rigo wrapped in a blanket on his lap and when the door opened, two men striding in he declined for the firefighter to be taken, instead he strode out of the house in only his slacks and into the huge SUV waiting outside between two other black ones, the windows tinted and bullet proofed, a needed upgrade in his line of work. 

When Rigo woke up he felt funny, blinking and grumbling he sat up and it only took his brain a minute or so to catch up with what his eyes were seeing. 

“Harry why the fuck am I on plane…” 

The man in question looked up from the papers he was reviewing, secretary at his side typing away and armed guards loitering in around the remainder of the cabin.

“Jet.”

Rigo’s eyes narrowed “What?”

“You’re on a jet, to Bora Bora to be exact. You slept longer than I thought you would.”

Harry smiled innocently as Rigo processed everything he had heard, blanket being thrown off but before he could start, could bite into the stupidly rich bastard who probably did illegal shit for a living, Harry raised his hand. 

“I already called your fire captain Maya Bishops? Explained your particular situation and stated you will be taking a week from your accumulated sickdays. I also made a sizeable donation to a fund Luna saw trending about retired fire officers, and another to your firehouse personally.”

“What about -”

“Would anyone really question you needing to get away for a few days Rigo? After what Eva did? Because as much as you want to kill the kid you know she’s to shoulder most if not entirely all the blame.”

Rigo glared at Harry but said nothing, the man though speaking about a vacation isle was dressed awfully formal, three piece suit as pristine as always, hair slicked back. 

“So for the next week you will relax, unwind, get luxury massages, drink fruit drinks and probably do crazy shit like swim with sharks and other wildlife. You will relax and let me take care of you, and if you wanna fuck some more then that’ll be greatly appreciated.”

Harry winked at the firefighter and Rigo couldn’t help but snort, against his better wishes he could not stay truely angry at the other man and Harry knew it. 

“Bora Bora huh. How nice of you.” 

“Of course. It’s not called the honeymoon destination for nothing.” 

.

.

“You’re a fucking pervert.” Rigo hissed.

“I know.” Harry jovially replied, his hands rubbing circles over the exposed skin of Rigo’s ass, the hole loosened and wet with lube as was his cock. 

“You’re going to hell for this you bastard.” the fireman bit his lip, his cock twitching where it hung midair erect and dribbling precum. 

“Mhmm so you say. Do you need help Mr. Vasquez.” he asked, voice a low timber and Rigo shook his head, wet curls hanging around his face and hands gripping the broad shoulders of the man who whisked him away from the city life and to the tropics. 

Looking to the left once more where the distant specks of humans could be seen Rigo whined because he was fucking frustrated, nervous and oddly excited all in one. 

Moaning when Harry canted is hips upwards so the blunt tip of his cock rubbed and pushed against his hole he pressed back against it, mouth opening in a slight agape as the tip slipped in and he let gravity do the rest. 

“Fuck!” 

In this position Harry felt even bigger and the thick cock pressed directly against his already sensitive prostate. 

“I hate you, I hate you maldito demonio.” Rigo moaned even as he rolled his hips and began to ride Harry. 

“Can you blame me darling? To have sex with you on the beach is on my bucket list. Watching the waves as you ride me is second only to watching you cum on my cock.”

Vasquez panted, cock spurting globs of precum in quick sucession, pressure already beginning to build. Yelping when two hand slapped his ass Harry grabbing a fistfull each of the firm but meaty cheeks the gangster leaned forward and helped Rigo, pulling and pushing him up and down, back and forth until Rigo could do nothing but cry out as he was fucked. 

“Cum on my cock Rigo, show me how good of a boy you really are.” Harry murmured, hands leaving Rigo’s ass to toy with the perked dark nipples, twisting and tugging them harder in response to Rigo’s moan of appreciation. 

“Can you feel it darling? Can you feel how big my cock is inside you? How tight you’re squeezing down around me?”

Harry’s voice went straight down his spine and directly to his dick, the soft rumble of words spurring him on to ride faster, to take his pleasure and enjoy himself. 

“I’m - I’m-”

His release was loud, loud enough to prompt Harry to draw him into a kiss just to muffle the cries as cum splattered between them and Harry let his own fill the tight warmth encasing him. 

Rigo went limp like a wet noodle with his face pressed into Harry’s neck, breaths ragged and hole clenching down around the intrusive girth still lodged within him. 

“You did wonderful darling.” 

Rigo flushed at the compliment only able to bite Harry on the shoulder in retaliation but remained seated. 

.

.

“What the hell is that thing?!” 

Harry rolled his eyes “You’re a grown man with a wife, you should know exactly what this is.”

“I know what the hell it is Potter, I want to know why the fuck it’s going inside of me!”

Harry peaked up from between Rigo’s thighs where he slowly loosened him up, a pink silicone vibrating egg on the bed freshly washed and taking on the officer’s glare. Really, this man scaled buildings on fire, jumped into dark waters, hauled heavy humans on his shoulder down stairs and willing rang into said burning buildings for a living but blanched at a sex toy. 

He really was too adorable for Harry. 

“Because I having meeting for the entire of today and it would be impolite of me to leave you alone without some form of entertainment.”

“Screw you and your entertainment Potter! That thing is not going inside of me!”

Rigo could not believe the sheer audacity of the idiot between his legs, fingers distracting him more by the minute and it was a testament of his will he did not already melt into a puddle of horny. 

“Rigooo please be rational about this -”

“No!”

“I promise it will -”

“No you damn idiot I’m not putting that inside of me!”

Rigo watched as Harry actually to God pouted, his fingers pausing and immediately Vasquez was on alert because a thinking Harry may be just more dangerous than an excited one. 

“Whatever it is you’re gonna say you damn demon the answer is still no.”

“Even to the Highland Green 1968 Ford Mustang you’ve been eyeing in my showroom since the very beginning?” the words were said slowly for effect, a shark grin spreading across Harry’s lips when Rigo remained silent with his denials. 

“You’re giving up a vintage car you paid 3.5 million dollars on just so you can shove a stupid toy up my ass?” 

“Yep.”

“Were you dropped as a baby off the side of a building intentionally? Who the - it’s just a  _ toy _ Harry.”

“A toy that would look lovely inside of you. Look, Rigo if you really do not want to we won’t use it.”

The officer was instantly suspicious “Why…” he asked warily.

Harry snorted eyes rolling in exasperation before he crawled up the length of Rigo’s body to snuggle against the stiff man, a kiss later he held a pliant officer Vasquez in his arms though the look of suspicion had yet to fade. 

“I’m not some kind sexual predator you know. If you don’t want to do something I won’t force you to, or try to coerce you. Me giving you that piece of metal is simply a gift which in part is to help your motivation in the future to try different methods of pleasure but also because I want to give it to you.”

Shrugging one shoulder Harry nibbled on Rigo’s shoulder, blunt nails dragging down the bare expanse of the glorious body in his arms, fingers pinching a dusty brown nipple playfully. 

“It’s not as if I’ll ever drive it, so yes I am willing to give you a 3.5 million dollar car as a gift simply because you make me happy. You could have demanded I take you back Seattle afterall, but you decided to come along with me and make a very shitty vacation wonderful.”

Rigo refused to squirm so he glared instead because he had in fact not tried to get back home, but Harry only smiled all indulgent and pressed a sound kiss to his lips once more until even the glare dissipated and he was left breathless and no choice but to stare into the warm green of Harry’s eyes. 

This was stupid. 

He should be back in Seattle trying to fix things with his wife, he should be doing his job and making nice with Gibson because like it or not they we co-workers and a fire was no place for petty feelings. 

Moaning softly his fingers curled into Harry’s hair as the mobsters gave a kitten lick to his cock before taking him deeper and deeper until Rigo was rooted in the wet mouth. 

Eva was no doubt trying to locate him but his phone was long since turned off and left on the private jet. His station knew he was on leave and Sullivan and Bishop would understand even if Maya was a bit of a prick when it came to emotional stuff he had noticed. 

“Ah… Dios…” his toes curled and Harry pressed his legs further apart, hands holding both open by the underside of his knees. 

The blowjob was slow but sloppy with saliva dribbling from Harry’s mouth to his cock, balls and then down the crack of his already wet ass. 

“Harry fuck…” 

“Mhmm?” Harry hummed and Rigo gasped at the vibration. Damn this damnable man. 

He should be - Rigo canted his hips as best he could feeling the rising peak of the orgasm coming closer and closer and Hary took everything he gave, even the tight grip in his thick hair. 

His breathing accelerated from pants to quick breathless gasps, the beautiful room they were housed in blurry and his back arching off the bed as he came inside Harry’s mouth, cum swallowed and cock suckled until it was limp and clean. 

He watched Harry pull away and lick his lips clean through bleary eyes, a sizeable tenting in the black slacks he wore, why was he half dressed again? 

Oh yea, he had been going to a meeting with some other rich people though he was on vacation, as he had been doing for the entire week so far. 

“Hey maldito demonio.” he called out softly, inquisitive eyes looking up to him and Rigo drew his legs back again, hands spreading his saliva and lube wet cheeks wider to expose the twitching pucker nestled there. 

A thrill of satisfaction raced up his spine when Harry’s eyes widened, a look of hunger so powerful Rigo let a small moan escape when the belt came undone, zipper pulled down and the thick line of Harry’s cock sprung free from the confinements. 

“Stay just like that love. Stay just like that for me.” the green of Harry’s eyes were flooded by black until only a thin ring of colour was left and Rigo swallowed in anticipation as the bulbous tip rubbed against the slicked hole, prodding but not penetrating. 

Rigo refused to beg but he could persuade. 

Reaching further though it was a bit of strain on on his muscles he used four fingers to spread his hole wider as well, digits slipping from the combination of lube and spit but it had the desire effect. Harry growled, the sound rumbling and so animalistic that the gentle push and slow slide of the heavy girth inside Rigo’s hole made him shudder. 

Like this Rigo felt every inch, every vein and the pressing of the cock to his prostate when Harry bottomed out and his balls rested on the curve of his ass the officer whimpered. 

“You’re going to kill me one of these days Rigo I swear.” Harry grunted into his neck seconds later he moved and Rigo was lost to pleasure. 

He was taken slowly, Harry unhurriedly burying his cock to the hilt again and again until Rigo could feel the impressive weight in his belly, the pressure as glorious as the one building with every slick slide against his over sensitive prostate. 

Harry clung to him as much as he clutched him, nails leaving red lines down Harry’s back and shoulders, the incoherent mess of words in native language spilling forth, some swallowed by Harry who kissed him again just as deep as his cock currently was messing up his insides. 

Rigo preferred rough sex, liked to feel the the possessive grip on his hips, hair, wrists and sometimes his neck. 

He loved it when Harry took him and made it impossible for him to move much less think. He liked the ability to just let go and have Harry take control of everything for however long it took to empty both their balls. He could pretend that rough sex was just sex between them, no attachments of feelings even when Harry kissed him and held him as if he were something infinitely precious. 

Tenderly leisure sex like this always made it feel as though it was more, that he could assume it could be more than just sex especially when Harry murmured sweet promises in his ears, hands holding Rigo closer and closer, his kisses like candy and searing like fire. 

Like this he could not pretend it was just sex and a part of him he rebelled against grew bigger and bolder the longer they were intertwined together like this, his snatch spread wide around Harry’s cock and the weighty length piercing him to a profound depth.

Rigo came again before he felt Harry swell just a bit more, hot cum filling him and Harry gave him half a dozen more strokes before he settled to kiss him, to steal away what little breath he already had and Rigo let him. 

An hour later after another quick impromptu round in the shower Harry combed back his hair so the parted style stood out with the gel holding the dark hair down. 

Rigo helped to fix his collar and tie, gold lion head cufflinks and simple black diamond studs in his ears completed the black and grey three piece suit. 

“I’m late so I will have to stay longer with the clients. I’m leaving Gerald here with you, he’ll be out front as usual. You haven’t eaten anything yet so make sure that you do.” Harry rattled off while is hands pat down his suit ensuring he had everything. 

“If you’re planning on leaving the villa make sure you let Gerald tell Luna. Don’t wait up, old men like this bunch tend to party harder than teenagers.” 

Rigo hummed into the kiss he received, Harry smiling all gentle as if he were the luckiest man on earth and Rigo had to look away from him though he leaned into brush his lips to the clean shaven jaw. 

“See you late darling.” cupping the back of Rigo’s head Harry settled one last kiss to the firefighter’s forehead, intimate and tender. 

Waving back to Luna who waited by the entrance of the two storey overwater villa he watched Harry climb into the boat that would take him to one of the other islands where the meeting was held. He remained by the doorway until the boat could no longer be seen and simply watched the serene blue ocean of sparkling water. 

“Thinking about going out sir?” 

Blinking Rigo shook his head at Gerald, the huge former boxer was as quiet as a mouse and just as fast. 

“No, just gonna sleep.”

Gerald nodded and Rigo waved his hand towards the downstairs section of the villa. “I think a game is on today. Feel free to eat whatever from the fridge.”

“Thank you sir.”

Shaking his head Rigo went back inside the master bedroom of the honeymoon villa and laid facedown on the clean sheets, somewhere between the shower sex and actually bathing a maid changed the sheets. 

He was satisfied beyond belief, a pleasant soreness which came from many rounds of sex and brain fuzzy with the tell tale signs of impending sleep. Dragging a pillow to his chest Rigo could think about all the things he should be doing right now but instead he relaxed and let the serene peace and the hum of a tv downstairs take him under. 


	2. The Warmth On A Cold Night

This was how he liked it. 

Rigo gave a strangled moan as Harry’s hand tightened around his throat. 

Rough and uncontrolled. Savage even with that hint of animalistic edge to really solidify exactly why they were doing this thing that was not exactly a relationship, but also not not a relationship. 

A direct jab against his prostate made him shout in surprise and Harry quickly covered his mouth to stifle the rest, hand pressing firmer to Rigo’s lips as the firefighter trembled violently in his grasp, cock jerking in the obvious signs of an orgasm but just as the other two no cum came forth. 

“Still with me darling?” Harry asked, breathing ragged but without looking back Rigo knew he was grinning. 

He wanted to say that no, he was in fact not still with him because his mind was down in the depths of the pretty blue water below, floating and floating until it drifted too far away for him to call back. 

Harry’s hand came down onto one firm cheek and Rigo startled “Fuck!” 

“Good enough for me.” Harry grinned and Rigo whined as the lube slicked cock slowly slid out of him, his insides so hyper-sensitive the simple motion sent tingles down his back and to his neglected cock. 

Tightening his hold on the banister Rigo bit his lip to stop the outcry as Harry slammed back in with one smooth stroke to set the pace once more, each whimper and plead Rigo gave only spurred him on more until all he could see was white spots dancing in his vision. 

His cock bobbed against his belly, slapping the taut skin of his stomach as it jerked with each near brutal thrust and it took everything in Rigo to remain in position and to not run away from the punishing thrusts of having Harry’s cock continuously bruise him on the inside. 

“That’s it, baby boy… that’s it… take it all for me…” Harry murmured and Rigo’s eyes rolled back a bit, the glint of silver at the tip of his cock and the delirious pressure of having something in a place he never would have thought possible. 

Rigo drooled as another orgasm began to build with the constant prods and nudges of the fat cock in him, saliva dribbling down onto his own length where the urethral dilator remained inside preventing him from cumming and amplifying the pleasure of it all. 

It was torture. 

A continuous loop of orgasming but being unable to and Rigo felt as though he would surely go crazy, his head spinning and lungs inhaling short wheezing gasps. 

The blue water below the overwater villa blurred with tears. 

Harry was twitching inside him, an already too thick cock swelling a bit more and he knew the man was close, close enough Rigo begged to be allowed to cum and for once he could care less if the bodyguards on the first floor of the villa heard him, his voice pitching from low groans to garbled prays for release.

Harry groaned low, one arm curling around Rigo’s chest to pull him upright, fingers pinching a nipple and the sharp pain distracted him for a few seconds until he felt the plug being removed slowly, the careful drag spurring him to struggle not because it was painful but instead it was suddenly too much for him, as if all of his body's sensitivity and focus shifted to that one location. 

Harry held him tighter and sharp words for him to calm down somehow reaching the fog of pleasure he was drowning in and Rigo shuddered in the warm hold heated by the sun above.

Harry stared at the tanned neck that glistened with sweat for a few seconds just to let Rigo settle himself before he planned on shaking him apart again, his hands holding firm as if Rigo would chance to run away if he didn't. He licked over the taut back, teeth nipping a shoulder before he moved again, Rigo's cock jerking in his grasp as a tell-tale of _almost there_. 

“Cum for baby… let me feel you cum on my cock.” Harry bit into the meat of his neck where the tendons laid under, tongue sampling the taste of sea salt and sweat as Rigo groaned from his words, sloppy wet hole spasming around him because despite his outer gruff exterior and lack of words, Harry found he responded well verbally. 

“I’m gonna breed you right here, is that what you want? For Gerald and the others to hear as I -”

Harry hissed when Rigo's walls clenched down and with a wail pent up cum spurted from jerking cock over the banister in thick ropes of cum, Harry groaned low, a rumble mimicking a bear as his balls emptied inside the man he held to his chest. Chuckling Harry rubbed his thumb over the stiff prick still in his palm and he would make a joke about the wonders of youth but he was sure Rigo's last braincell vacated his brain earlier. 

“You can do better than that can’t you love? You’re still hard after all.” 

Rigo moaned between sobs and held onto the warm body pressed behind and inside him, Harry’s calloused hand stroking his cock until his knees buckled taking them both down onto the floor. His ass pressed snugly to Harry’s pelvis where the half-hard cock rested directly on his overly sensitive wetness and Rigo gasped with each roll of his hips, every candy-sweet shock of electricity that raced through him, his body shaking and Harry holding him closer still like an anchor in a turbulent ocean. 

Rigo watched as Harry stroked him slowly while thumb teased the tip until he came again, cum lesser this time but still creamy white before the pressure shifted and he could only shake his head in protest when when his bladder promptly emptied itself causing Harry to laugh, his mirth as bright as the sun shining down on them. Staring at the mess he made on the hardwood floors of the balcony, a mixture of cum and pee that dripped off the sides and down below onto the downstairs level.

“You did great Rigo.” Harry murmured and gently brushed his fingers through the dark sweat damped hair, his other hand rubbing soothing circles over Rigo’s lower abdomen. 

Rigo’s heart felt as though it would never stop its racing, a constant hammering thud in his chest but the more Harry spoke the slower it got, the man’s voice admittedly relaxing when it was not aiming to upset him. His hands tenderly touching him where they had bruised minutes before and Rigo listened to Harry as he spoke nonsense until his chest felt lighter and he was grounded once more. 

“You did really great, you were such a good boy for me darling.” Harry said once again and Rigo grumbled but accepted the kiss Harry leaned down to give. 

“I think you broke my dick… and the maid is gonna be super pissed at  _ that _ .” he pointed to the mess a foot away from them, Harry snorting. 

“Maybe, but I would say that it was totally worth it hm?” 

Orgasm denial and urethra play was decidedly not something he would ever love per se but maybe if Harry asked nicely then once a while he wouldn’t mind doing it again. 

“Still don’t understand how you’re so willing to have something shoved inside your dick but one pretty toy to vibrate up your ass is the end of the world.” 

Rigo groaned and swatted at the hand lazy fiddling with one of his nipples “You’re too old to be pouting Potter.” 

Harry brought the silver penis plug up so it was eye level with Rigo and he watched as the tanned skin darkened with a flush, the toy dangling from the hoop at the end. 

“The next time we’re using this until you really cry. I think you’d look beautiful enough gagged, bound and  _ stuffed _ , yea?” 

.

.

The minute he walked into Station 19 he knew something was up because not only were people smiling at him like he was the Saint Mother Theresa but they were offering to do shit for him. 

Victoria ‘Don’t-Ask-Me-To-Do-Shit-Unless-You-Wanna-Owe-Me-A-Favor’ Hughes offered to carry his bag to the locker while Travis tried to take his coat. 

Rigo drew the line at Dean’s offer of a plate full of ham, eggs, and fucking golden fluffy pancakes with a mug of expensive smelling coffee that they never had the week before, all with a bright smile and a pat on the damn shoulder like they were old buddies and not co-workers who barely spoke to one another just to keep shit amicable. 

It was then that he noticed the new and huge flatscreen tv mounted on the wall, new lights, the new coffee machine that looked like it came directly from a sci-fi movie, and new couches. It took him a minute to piece everything together before he groaned into his mug of the damned wonderful tasting coffee. 

Fucking Harry. 

Fucking annoying co-workers.

Fucking Pretty-boy Gibson. 

“Soooo.” Victoria slid into the chair next to his, her curly hair drawn back in the standard style but her smile was anything but standard and way too innocent, Montgomery joined her seconds later like a twin leech. 

“No.” Rigo grunted and drained his mug, ignoring Victoria’s gasp of ingenuine shock. 

“But you haven’t even heard what I’ve got to say!” Vic exclaimed and Travis shook his head beside his best friend. Rigo for a moment was amused, tickled enough to give a sigh and a wave of his hand for her to continue. 

Grinning widely Hughes interlaced her fingers together on top of the table, brown eyes bright and smile even brighter, all former indignation went in place of good-natured scheming. 

“So we noticed you have a super-rich friend and -”

“He’s not my friend and no.”

“So it’s a  _ He _ .” she drawled and gaze more interested than it had been seconds ago. 

Rigo gave a pause. Shit. 

“The answer is still no.” he grunted and she pouted “I just wanted to thank Mr. Super Rich for being all nice to us, not many people are that generous for no reason at all and -”

He snorted in return “Harry’s anything but  _ nice _ .” that was a lie but Hughes didn’t need to know. 

Besides the pimped up fire-house was not given all it’s shinies simply because Harry felt like splurging on strangers. Rigo’s ass and body was the payment for his generosity. 

Hughes certainly would never know that. 

“So his name is  _ Harry _ .” she drawled again, excitement pliable now and Travis was looking more and more interested in the conversation than he had been before. 

Rigo paused again before abruptly standing to take his plate and mug to the sink to be washed, hastily throwing back a “Don’t follow me Hughes!” when the woman made to do just that. 

It took three days before he threw in the towel and hid on top of the truck next to the only other person he could stand beyond Sullivan and Warren. 

Andy tilted her head in his direction only as an acknowledgment and he grunted out a “Hola” the only thing said between them for ten minutes or so before he rolled over onto his side to stare at Hererra with a groan when the rafters of the station became too much to look at. 

“You’re Mr. Popular.” he heard the amusement in her voice and Rigo groaned once again making her giggle. 

“I hate everyone.”

“So does every angsty teenager not knowing what to do with their hormones.”

“Are you calling me a puberty stricken kid?”

Andy gave him a secret smile “Never.”

Rigo sighed and resisted in dragging a hand through his gelled hair. “I don’t want to be. It’s creepy,  _ tus amigos son raros _ .” 

Andy laughed but didn’t refute the claim. “They’re just happy y’know. Fire stations are underfunded at times and then boom a pretty blond woman drops a check-in Sullivan’s hand, then Maya comes down and says you’re taking a week off. I mean, they  _ are _ weirdos but they aren’t  _ stupid  _ weirdos.”

“Then they could just thank me like normal people instead of acting like - like -”

“Crazy people?”

“Gracias! Gente Loca! I don’t know why they can’t just stop being so  _ nice _ .”

Andy’s face did something complicated before it settled on something that vaguely resembled sadness, maybe even a little pity. 

“Oh Vasquez…” she murmured, hand reaching on to pat his shoulder twice and Rigo watched as she left the top of the rig, leaving him even more confused. 

On the fifth day of his return from his impromptu vacation, he found himself moaning into a possessive kiss, legs held up and open by Harry, with his eyes rolling backward, blunt nails digging half-moons into the tattooed back and neck of the man currently ruining him. 

Rigo’s chest was already a mess of cum and sweat, three times he had orgasmed, and finally,  _ finally  _ he could feel the twitching of the cock in him as Harry came, cum filling him until he felt so sloppy inside he flushed in embarrassment. 

Moaning from the slippery retreat of Harry’s spent cock left him and calloused fingers circled his hole until Rigo slapped away the hand trying to coax the cum out. 

“Maldito demonio.” he mumbled into the soft pillow he was convinced was made of angel wings. 

“Hmm?”

“I said that you’re fucking demon, you prick.” he groaned.

Harry laughed and Rigo was half tempted to kick the bastard from his own bed, only he couldn’t move and he didn’t want to move. 

Harry as if sensing his helplessness snuggled up behind him, lips pressing light kisses to the sweaty nape and curly black hair. 

“You tell me the sweetest things Mr. Vasquez, should we go for round five? I’m sure I could manage to get back up in about ten minutes or so if I ate you out.” Harry cheerfully said, hands already wandering over the sore nipples and hickey bruised belly. 

“Bring your dick anywhere near me and I will feed it to you Potter.” the growl was fearsome enough to make the supposed mobster laugh, an arm snaking around Rigo’s middle to drag him closer as if there was not enough space on the bed for four more people he could have occupied. 

His grumbling was silenced by a slow, deep kiss and he could only gasp when Harry pushed back into his loose cum wet hole minutes later, and his fifth orgasm was as dry as the fourth but no less delicious. 

Blinking awake Rigo checked the bedside alarm to squint at the time 3:07 am then to squint at Harry who was working by the bedside lamp light, two folders spread out beside him, and the computer on his lap. 

Staring at the half-naked man Rigo traced the tattoos with his eyes, marking out the exact spots he had bitten countless times before, a few love bites along his unmarred neck and one or two on the man’s abdomen. Compared to Rigo’s torso, legs, neck, wrists, and ass Harry looked very civilized if one could ignore the somewhat frighteningly realistic tattoo. 

“How’re you feeling.” Harry asked, voice low and as unbroken by sleep as his features were, Rigo grunted once, then again before managing to roll over twice much to Harry’s amusement. 

“I feel like I was mauled then fucked to an inch of my life. How the hell do you think I feel idiota.” 

Harry reached out and pet his head, fingers brushing through the curls then over his kiss swollen lips until Rigo summoned the energy to raise a hand a swat away the limb. 

“You didn’t sleep.” it was not a question and Harry didn’t treat it as one, simply humming in response. 

“I have to review these documents for a meeting in the afternoon. It would be rather horrible of me to let Luna’s hard work of summarizing the important details go to waste.” 

Looking up from the computer screen the mobster readjusted the glasses, pushing them further up his nose to sit correctly on the bridge. “Go back to sleep, you have an early shift later yea?”

Rigo grunted again and Harry hummed. “I’ll take you. Your car should be ready to pick up by tomorrow evening from the shop, I'll have it sent by the station.”

Eyeing the bespectacled man Rigo watched as long fingers typed away on the keyboard, green eyes illuminated by the lamplight glancing between the papers and the screen.

.

.

“You know you could always open the door and jump out if you’re that uncomfortable with me driving you to work. It’s not like you won’t be late should you catch the bus or something.”

Harry flippantly said while going 60mph on the freeway, some asshole blaring his horn as they drove past the Benz in an overtake. 

“Whose fault do you think it is that I’m this close to being late - eyes on the road Potter! Fuck! People who don’t sleep shouldn’t be driving.”

Harry tsked, finger wagging at him in mock disappointment.

“Such a dirty mouth so early in the morning Rigo, honestly, this is not the first time I’ve foregone sleep but it makes me want to send another pretty check and have you take another vacation.”

Rigo glared at the man from where he was strapped into the passenger seat, full well knowing the other was completely serious. He learned early in his encounters with Harry that boundaries had to established firmly, like training a dog if any weakness was sensed it would be exploited happily. 

“I’m not taking another vacation until the end of the year.” he murmured, eyes remaining on the road even when he could feel a heavy stare on him. 

“I see. Snow or Sand.” 

Rigo remained silent for nearly a minute before hesitantly answering “Sand.” 

“It’s a date.” Harry smiled at him and Rigo felt like he was losing whatever game they were playing but not as much as the domesticity of the situation bothered him. 

Looking out the rearview mirror he could spot neither head nor hair of the normally present SUV’s that led and followed Harry everywhere he went, like clown cars, only instead of colourfully dressed people with a flair for body paint and awful dress codes they were heavily armed men dressed in suits and monotone. 

“Where are your puppies?” he asked and Harry shrugged.

“I ditched them. Daddy needs a few hours to himself.”

Rigo’s nose wrinkled at the self-dubbed title.

“Don’t call yourself that.” he managed to sound both disgusted and offended to Harry’s ears it made him snort loudly. 

“You  _ do _ know that I  _ technically  _ am a father right? James, Al, and Lily? I married Ginny for a reason and it was not because of her cherry pie or tendency to fall on the cocks of athletes.” 

The fire-officer stared at the downright dopey grin on Harry’s face, all proud father and nothing like the lewd bastard he had grown accustomed to. 

“And here I thought you married for love. Silly me.” he drawled. 

“Like you did? Tell me, does your wife know you can cum from just a prick up your ass now?” 

Harry retorted and gave Rigo no time to respond when he turned into Station 19’s driveway, his hand dragging Vasquez closer to give him a bruising kiss, tongue tasting the minty toothpaste lingering and the mouthwash, tongue licking Rigo’s bottom lip before he let him go. 

They both panted and despite the air condition blasting in the car the space felt too hot and too constricted, Rigo opening the door to the Benz to stumble out, duffle bag in hand. 

Harry watched him stomp up to the doors where there was a gathered crowd of curious onlookers all staring at the tinted windows of the car, one woman waving cheerfully in Harry’s direction and Harry honestly couldn’t help but flash the front lights at her in return, Rigo turning around to glare at him and Harry took that as his cue to leave.

.

.

“That’s a hell lot of snow and a hell lot of wind.” Dean stared out at the snow lashing against the windows of the station, all of the crew both early shift and late shift were stuck on the inside, no one willing to risk commuting. 

“We should start preparing. Storms like this have a tendency to cut power and so -” Sullivan paused as the sound of the electricity going out was momentarily louder than the wind outside, the station being cast in darkness before the whirring of the backup generator kicked in and the lights came back on with two flickers before steadying. 

Sullivan rubbed his forehead and all of the crew stood straighter when he pinned them all with dark eyes and a hard stare, even Rigo straightened out his spine some. 

“As I was saying, the power will be out and people will come seeking warmth and shelter, I need you all to find every available blanket, take into account our food storage and make sure any weapons are inaccessible to the civilians.” 

Hours later they were dealing with hordes of desperate, cold, and hungry people, some agitated by the lack of quick responses and more than once Rigo had to stare down a man or woman whose temper blew the lid. 

“Vasquez! You got a visitor!” Gibson hollered over the voices of the crowded station and Rigo barely cast him a glance before weaving his way through the crowd and over to the door where Harry stood. 

Three-piece suit covered in melting snow and his hair was windswept, naturally in messy waves. 

Rigo did not know whether to be annoyed at the sight of the familiar face or be happy that there was now one person he could stand, if just barely. 

“What are you doing here in the middle of a storm?”

“Can’t I come and see my second favorite woman?” Harry teased, grin wide and posture relaxed. Rigo rolled his eyes and dragged the man further into the station and away from the door before other people came knocking, people he refused to deal with. 

“Only second huh.” he grumbled.

Harry took that as an invitation to lean into his space the moment they were around an empty corner close to the bathrooms. 

“Ginny is number one because she gave me my kiddos. If you could pop out one or two I’d marry you right here and now.” a cold hand pressed to Rigo’s belly and the officer flinched from both the touch and the chill. 

“Our kids would be gorgeous, all that deadly temper of yours and my natural charisma.” Harry continued. 

“Sounds like you’ve thought this over for a while now, daydreaming Potter?” Rigo murmured, still partially pinned to the wall, head tilting to the side to allow Harry to nuzzle his neck. 

“Every night since our trip.” he admitted and Rigo swallowed reflexively. 

“Too bad I’m not a mutant then.”

Harry chuckled lowly and stepped back when voices came from the entrance of the hall “Too bad indeed.”

Rigo led him around a corner and up the stairs, neither having noticed Vic, Andy or Dean pressed to the walls of the bathroom where they had snuck off to get away from the influx of people. The moment Rigo’s voice faded Hughes squealed, hand slapping the hard bicep of Dean who looked stunned and Andy blinked several times before nodding. 

“Kinda makes sense.” she mumbled, Dean whipping his head towards her, eyes wide and mouth slight agape

“How does any of  _ that  _ make sense.” he pointed in the vague direction of where Harry and Rigo were seconds ago, eyes still wide and more than a little horrified. 

Andrea hummed. She could understand why Dean was so… unsettled. 

Rigo Vasquez had swept into Station 19 in a wave of testosterone, sarcasm, mild hostility with a nonchalance so great it made Travis wary to try and befriend him, which said a lot because Travis tried to befriend everyone as long as they breathed. 

Yet Rigo Vasquez, the man who had been so ready to break Jack’s face for sleeping with Eva was now so comfy in the arms of another man. 

They had all peaked out when they heard the familiar tilt of Rigo’s voice, ready to usher him into the bathroom that no civilian was allowed to use, their sanctuary from the needy people, only to see him pressed against the wall and willingly remaining there. 

It was mind-boggling to see him so submissive and pliant but at least they now had a face to the man who granted them some luxury items in the firehouse. 

“So Rigo is gay now?” Dean was hesitant in voicing his question and both women looked just as confused. 

“That really doesn’t seem like a new development.” Andrea contemplated and Vic nodded. 

“Think it’s serious? I mean given the whole situation with Jack and Eva, I mean… can you really blame the man?”

Andy frowned “It wasn’t Jack’s fault - okay I mean it was his fault the second time he should have known better but -” 

Dean and Vic both wore identical flat expressions and Andy gave up trying to defend her once fiance, kinda friend now. 

“Look, whatever is going on between Vasquez and his mystery man -”

“Harry!” Vic exclaimed suddenly in pure excitement “The mystery man’s name is Harry, I know cause I squeezed it from Vasquez.” 

Andy blinked “ _ Whatever _ is going on between Vasquez and his friend is none of our business.” she stressed, eyeballing Vic until her friend stomped twice before relenting. 

“Fiiine. Jeez.”

“Good now let’s all go back out before Sullivan finds us and drags us out by our ears.”

.

.

Rigo knew Sullivan would probably make him scrub the toilets and the rig for the next two months with a toothbrush should he happen to come upstairs and catch them but shit, less than twenty-four hours and he was already pent up. 

Closing his eyes he tightened his grip in Harry’s hair prompting Harry to dig his blunt nails in his ass and no doubt there would be bruises come morning but fuck if he cared, not about Sullivan, not about the firehouse full of people nor the storm raging outside the building in angry whips of wind, snow, and rain. 

“Hgn! Mierda…” Rigo moaned softly, hyper-aware of just where they were and the possibility of being caught by anyone who wandered up the stairs to gain access to the office.

Harry’s tongue circled the weeping tip of his cock, one hand sliding between Rigo’s legs to give his balls a less than gentle roll, just enough pressure, just enough to make him shudder. 

“Ha-Harry fuck… Mhm gonna cum… I’m gonna cum.” 

His toes curled in his boots, hips shoving without direction into the warmth the mobster kneeling between his legs provided. 

Rigo cried out, hips bucking up when Harry pressed a finger inside and he could be ashamed later at how quick he was to cum from just a stupid fucking finger but for now… for now…

“Fuuuck.” collapsing bonelessly on Sullivan’s desk Rigo watched through blurred vision as Harry gave his cock one last suckle, standing slowly with cum dribbling down his chin before catching it with a quick swipe of his tongue. 

“Good?” Harry’s green eyes were bright, a visible bulge in the dark slacks but the only movement he made was to tuck Rigo back in, fixing him until he was once again decent, the only evidence of their actions being the scent of sex. 

“Muy jodidamente bueno… tan bueno.” 

Harry chuckled and leaned over the limp fire officer to place a gentle but deep kiss to his lips, Harry’s eyes opened in surprise when Rigo’s arms wrapped around his neck to draw him closer. 

It was unnecessarily  unfair. 

Harry couldn’t remember ever being so swept away by someone, not even Ginny who was beyond wonderful in every way. A wonderful wife, a wonderful sex partner, a wonderful mother and friend, but this - this electrifying spark he felt whenever with Rigo was different. 

A hand squeezed his cock through the material of the pants and Harry groaned into the kiss, hand fisting Rigo’s slicked-back hair and with a growl, he bit the man’s lip. 

“I’m barely holding myself back from bending you over the desk and fucking you darling. Let us not poke the bear shall we.”

Logically Rigo knew he should be happy with a blowjob, not because Harry was ever stingy with pleasuring him in fact it was annoying how much the idiot wanted to put his mouth on him,  _ in _ him, but because the likelihood of being caught increased with every tick of the clock. 

“What if I want you to.”

Harry’s green eyes darkened and Rigo squeezed the thick stiff rod again, stroking the covered length making Harry give an aborted jerk of his hips. 

“Want you to ruin me right here, fuck me so hard until I can’t see straight.” Rigo bit his kiss swollen bottom lip, brown eyes peering up into dark emeralds. 

“Maybe I can jump to number one woman tonight.” 

Harry snorted. Dragging a hand down his face he took the hand massaging his aching cock to press a lingering kiss to the calloused palm then the back of his hand. Honestly, this crass, abrasive man was adorable. A freaking rare gem covered in mud and grit but beautiful when polished and taken care of. 

Leaning closer again Harry smiled, thumb brushing against the stubbled jaw “Really now?”

“Mhmm.” Rigo hummed, suddenly sleepy and awfully cozy on the hard desk but his attention was solely on Harry, the sounds of the outside muffled beyond the walls and now completely omitted from his hearing. 

“Gonna give me a baby are you?”

“Si. Maybe I’ll get fat like a cow and you’ll stop wanting to fuck me so much.” Rigo grumbled and he absolutely did not pout. 

The mobster laughed softly and hid his face in Rigo's neck cloaked with a subtle cologne. 

“Unlikely. I made a mess of Ginny when she was carrying. Got banned from my own bedroom for four months.”

Rigo laughed along with him “You’re such a frea - uh I didn’t mean it like that Harry.”

Shaking his head Harry pecked him once more “I know. It’s okay.”

Vasquez sighed slowly and yanked him down by the tie again for another kiss, soothing any ruffled feathers that may have been caused by the slip of tongue. 

Not much bothered Harry he realized in the time he knew the man, but for some reason being called a freak would make his mood sour in an instant, made him volatile and cold, but thankfully the kiss was reciprocated.

“After shift, we can uh, do something if you want. Y’know, I wouldn’t entirely hate you for a late-night dinner.”

Harry was so amused it hurt as much as his dick. Watching Rigo fumble was perhaps one of his guilty pleasures since it rarely happened but when it did it was always a beautiful sight. 

“Rigo it’s -”

“What the fuck!” 

Both men jumped in alarm, Rigo flying from the desk and Harry standing straighter to stare at the younger man by the door dressed ina winter coat, jeans, and sneakers. Latino mixed with Caucasian and a healthy dose of wannabe street thug oozing from him. 

“Can I help you?” Harry asked, moving two steps ahead and coincidentally in front of Rigo to block the officer from the line of sight. 

“I ain’t got no business with you faggot.” the man spat and Harry raised a brow. 

“Do I know you?” Rigo asked. His shoulders were square and legs spread in preparation for a fight, any of the softness he had shown before gone with the appearance of the runt before them and now Harry was annoyed. 

“You ain’t know me but I know you.” the cocky little shit took two steps forward and Harry took another to block his path, eyes not moving from the younger man before him and not on the two others who stepped inside the office with a click of the lock behind them.

“I said I ain’t got no business with you fruit so back up, what, you protecting your bitch? That what you are now Vasquez? A white boy’s bitch? I dunno what Eva sees in a pussy like you but damn she can choose ‘em.”

“Wait, Eva? You’re here because of Eva?” Rigo asked in clear disbelief. 

“She told me her husband was cheating but shit never thought the big tough fireman would be on his back kissing a man. No wonder she’s looks to get cock, yours must be full of shit.”

He made another move to step closer but Harry blocked his path again, not flinching when a gun was suddenly whipped out with the barrel less than five inches away from his face. 

“Hey! Hey! Come on man there’s no need for that, put the gun away.” Rigo raised his hands before him, clearly panicked but Harry remained calm, a small smirk on his lips. 

“Shut the fuck up Vasquez! I ain’t get to you yet, but your little buddy here? I thought I told you to back up huh fag? All that cock gone to your head freak?”

“Tony man… come on we ain’t come here for this shit, put the piece away and let's go.” the bigger of the two men tried but was quickly shot down by ‘Tony’. 

“You can go fatass, I know why I’m here.”

“And why’s that Tony? Hm? To pretend you’re a big boy with a big gun?” Harry’s smirk widened when the cool the Glock's barrel pressed to his forehead. 

“Big words for someone with a gun to his head.” Tony hissed. 

“Then let me enlighten you to even bigger words with bigger meanings. Obviously your tiny brain and homophobic inclinations have no idea who I am but let me ask you something, Tony. Do you know what will happen to your family, your friends, and their family if you don’t leave here right now?”

Harry stepped closer to the younger man whose eyes widened at the brazen move, the Glock pushed closer to his forehead. 

“One phone call and they will all make national news. The headlines will read massacre in big bold print because that is what it will be if you lay a hand on that man behind me if you so much as look in his direction with anything other than goodwill.”

“What the fuck are you -”

“I will lay the bodies of your mother, father, children, woman, side bitch, and even your fucking dog out in the streets for the rats to shit on you little fuck. I will personally see to it that your two friends' families receive the same treatment. The children first, then the women and then the men before I put you out of your misery.”

Tony blanched and Harry grinned, ignoring Rigo’s soft attempts to get him to stop. 

“You’re messing with the wrong  _ freak _ you infant. But if you want to test how big your balls are go ahead. Pull the trigger, I fucking dare you. Pull the trigger and be a man, I can promise you your families deaths won’t be painless, won’t be as quick as a bullet to the head.” 

“Harry…” Rigo tried again. 

“You know what a Colombian Necktie is kid? A Blood Eagle? Because if you don’t take the fucking gun away from my head in the next ten seconds I’ll personally give you and your friends a taste.”

“Harry come on, that’s enough.”

“No, no. The  _ freak _ is giving this little wannabe gangster some vital information as to why guppies shouldn’t fuck around with sharks yea? Why the kids should stay sucking at their mother’s tits and not get between adult conversations.”

Tony’s eyes shifted between Harry and Rigo, breaths coming out in heavy pants and now Rigo could look past the gun the kid couldn’t be any more than 19, the other two behind him pale and obviously frightened no older. 

“Harry that’s enough!” Rigo grabbed Harry by the arm and surprisingly the other man complied, Tony shook where he stood, eyes darting to Rigo once more, jaw ticking and Harry started up again. 

“Was Eva’s pussy that good you’re gonna shoot two people over? Billions of people on the planet and you choose a loose whore.” Harry snorted, brushing Rigo’s arm off and like a ship catching a wind Tony puffed up again. 

“Take that to fuck back!” 

“What? You didn’t know? Eva’s nothing but a good for nothing whore. What -” Harry paused, head tilting as he took in the righteous anger on the kid’s face. 

“Don’t… don’t tell me you’re in _love_ with her.” Tony’s grip on the gun tightened and Harry barked out a laugh.

It was not hard to see what Harry was doing. Partly because of the freak comment but the taunting, the continuous diversion of Tony’s attention to him and away from Rigo - the man was protecting him. 

He was going to kick his ass later. 

Tony’s friends had one foot in the door and the next out, they were not going to be trouble but Tony; the kid no doubt saw red with each word and insult Harry hurled in his direction and the last thing Rigo wanted was for the man to make do on his promise. 

A part of him knew what the connotations of being ‘mafia’ meant but Harry contrasted so harshly with the word he sometimes forgot until he was reminded. Harry was gentle and sweet, a pervert, and a giver in and out of bed. He was annoying but endearing, dorky but serious, intelligent but awfully foolish at times. 

All contradictions but none of them screamed killer. But there were always two sides to people and Rigo should know. 

Before Harry, he had never entertained the idea of sleeping with another man, had found the idea disgusting and below him but between one moment and the next in a bar where they met he found himself drawn into the sharply dressed man who checked him out without reservation. 

Harry had swept him back up a year later, made him soft and pliant when they were alone as opposed to his prickly self. He made Rigo want him more than he wanted to go home to a cold bed and a lying wife, made Rigo  _ yearn _ . 

His radio was on the desk, taken off to avoid it being scratched and while he did not want to involve his teammates in a situation involving his secret love life and a loaded gun the numbers would be enough to pressure him to drop it, maybe if they were lucky a police cruiser would be available. 

Inching backward towards the desk Rigo froze when the gun turned to him, the trigger finger stupidly close to the spark. 

“Don’t fucking move!”

“Kid just relax just -”

“Stop telling me what the fuck to do! Just shut up! Shut the fuck up! I don’t wanna heart anythin’ from a bitch like you Vasquez! Eva should -”

Harry stepped in Tony’s space and knocked the hand aside, his finger squeezing down on the trigger and an explosion of sound went off with a bullet burying into the wall, Tony struggling to get the upper hand on Harry while his two friends fled. 

There were screams outside, people panicking at the sound of a gunshot within the building but all Rigo could focus on was Harry and Tony. 

Tony was younger but Harry had experience and muscle on him, a head butt to the kid’s nose broke it with a spurt of blood but his hand remained tight around the weapon. 

Three more gunshots and Rigo cursed, ducking low and then the sound of a body hitting the floor before it was silent.

Between one heartbeat and the next Rigo stared at Tony whose face paled, hand shaking, and the gun clattered to the ground before he gave a frightened wail and ran from the room. 

Five heartbeats after the gunshots Rigo looked to his right where Harry laid with his chest heaving aborted intakes of breaths, the inhales wet and wheezing. 

“Harry?” Rigo climbed to his feet all of a sudden numb as he unbuttoned the dress shirt to find a thin bulletproof vest with two holes penetrating the plating. Ripping it off he could vaguely hear someone calling for him over the radio, the panicked voice sounded like Sullivan but the loudest sounds he could hear right now were his own heartbeat. 

There were two holes in him. One in his shoulder and the next his lower abdomen, the implications of the amount of damage done on the inside made Rigo’s head spin.

“Ri… Ri… go.”

Snapping back to the present he shook himself from the stupor, he could go into shock later but right now, right now “Fuck!” 

Scrambling for the radio he answered Sullivan who was now cursing at him, the normally unflappable man’s worry for those under his command was commendable but Rigo didn’t need Sullivan right now he needed a medic. 

“Warren!”

The radio crackled and Rigo apologized softly in Spanish as he used his jacket to press down on the stomach wound that bled too heavily for his liking. The bulletproof jacket had slowed it down some and probably mitigated the damage. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry - Warren!”

_ “Vasquez I’m here, where are you! We are -” _

“Sullivan’s office bring your - Harry hey hey hey, look at me, breathe keep breathing for me okay?”

Harry tried to get up and  Rigo dropped the radio and kept the pressure after keeping him down, one hand gripping Harry’s dark hair loosely as he continued to struggle for breath, blood welling pass his lips to dribble down the sides of his mouth, a wet cough sending a splatter of blood to leave flecks on Harry's face. 

“Warren!” 

_ “We’re coming Vasquez!” _

“Shh, shh, just keep looking at me yea? Just aliento para mi.” he pet the dark hair as Warren and half the team burst into the room, Warren taking control and Rigo ignored how his heart tightened upon hearing the normally jovial man curse lowly.

No one made comment on kneeling in the pool of blood, the red so fresh it soaked into their clothes in an instant, or how it was worrying how much blood was outside of Harry’s body. 

“Solo respira por mi Harry.” he whispered as he cradled Harry’s head with one hand bloody and the next clammy. 

“No te rindas, no te atrevas a rendirte…”


	3. Chapter 3

The thunderous bang of a gunshot going off in the station made everyone in the firehouse duck, several people who were familiar with the sound due to bad neighbors or bad situations all fell to the floor and covered their ears, other reached for their waistbands only to realize they had left their piece at home. 

Sullivan was familiar with the sound of gunfire. Slow, rapid, tanks, bombs, any kind of explosion he must have heard it during his time serving but never did he hear one in a firehouse, never expected to hear a gunshot in  _ his _ firehouse. 

People were screaming all panicked and several ran for the doors to go back out into the storm but he could care less, his moral compass focused solely on the members of his house, the people he had an obligation to first and foremost no matter what the book of ethics said. 

Pressing his radio he walked through the frenzied crowd “Report! Everyone report in now!”

He searched through the crowd for any familiar face, for Miller, Hughes, Gibson,  _ Andy _ . 

“Come in now goddammit!” 

It took several long torturous moments before the radio crackled and he heard Andy’s voice, shaken but very much there. 

_ “Herrera reporting. I have Miller, Hughes, and Montgomery here with me sir. We’re okay, we were not near it.” _

Robert sighed loudly “Glad to hear that Herrera. Gibson, Warren, Bishop, Vasquez report in.”

The radio made a breaking sound of static once more before Gibson’s voice filtered through the speaker “ _ Present sir. I’m all good.” _

_ “This is Warren sir, Captain Bishop is here with me trying to calm the kids down.”  _ Ben came in next and in the background, Maya could be heard shushing a crying child. 

Robert nodded though none of his crew could see, relief monumental. “Vasquez come in.” 

The battalion chief waited precisely 15 seconds before calling out again “Rigo Vasquez come in.”

The radio crackled but no one came in “Vasquez report in now.” 

The relief he had felt seconds before turned cold at the continued silence. “Officer Vasquez badge 1913 report in right now!” 

No sound came and Robert cursed aloud “Has anyone seen Vasquez recently?” 

_ “He went upstairs maybe 30 mins ago sir, we -” _

Three more gunshots rang out and everyone ducked once again, unsure if a bullet might ricochet, but Sullivan’s eyes strained as he stared upstairs of the firehouse where brief flashes came from his office. 

“Vasquez report in.” he tried again. 

“Vasquez fucking report in  _ now _ !” his advancement towards the stairs was hindered by the flow of people running away from resounding shots and he pushed through the frightened crowd, barely restraining himself from shoving people out of the way. 

_ “Warren!” _

Sullivan could have dropped to his knees in thanks at hearing Vasquez’s voice “Vasquez where -”

_ “Lo siento… lo siento Harry.”  _

He knew the rest of the team was listening in but Andy had not mentioned Vasquez was with someone on his way up the stairs. 

_ “I’m sorry, I’m sorry - Warren!” _

_ “Vasquez I’m here, where are you! We are -” _

_ “Sullivan’s office bring your - Harry hey, hey, hey, look at me, breathe, keep breathing for me okay?” _

Robert pushed through the people harder than he probably should have given the fact he was a civil servant but one of his men was in trouble. Vasquez in the time he spent at station 19 had yet to sound anything but confident, cocky, and blunt directly. 

The tremble in his voice came from fear but not for himself, for whoever was named Harry and through the connection Sullivan could hear wet gasps, fast and struggling. 

“ _ Warren _ !” the distress in Rigo’s voice alarmed Robert who nearly ran over Andy on his way towards the stairs, both officer staring at one another before Warren pushed past them both with his medical bag breaking the brief unnecessary moment. 

_ “We’re coming Vasquez!”  _ Ben hollered into the radio spurring Sullivan to continue his advance up the staircase, Andy, Montgomery, Hughes, and Miller behind him. 

_ “Shh, shh, just keep looking at me yea? Just aliento para mi.”  _

Robert expected blood but not enough to saturate the carpet and turn their pants red in turn. Rigo’s head snapped up and Sullivan was momentarily stunned at the red tear-filled gaze, his skin several shades paler and he was shaking but moved easily enough when Ben took over. 

“Shit…” Ben cursed, out of pocket for someone as friendly and God-fearing as the former surgeon was. 

“Solo respira por mi Harry.” Rigo whispered to the green-eyed man whose gaze was becoming more and more unfocused as the time ticked by.

“No te rindas, no te atrevas a rendirte…” 

Don’t give up, don’t you dare give up. 

So many questions were whirling in his head but now was not the time for them, not when the unflappable Rigo Vasquez looked so close to breaking apart as his - his friend?  _ Boyfriend _ ?

Whoever he was to Rigo was inconsequential but it was clear the man was important enough for Vasquez to cry, for him to shake and murmur encouragements in gentle trembling Spanish. For him to let down his always raised guard in front of them all and not care. 

“Bring the backboard!” Ben handed the bag to Travis who pumped it in measured presses, the intubation helping the man breathe and the bandages keeping air from getting within the peritoneal cavity and shoulder.

“One, two, three!” they turned him to his side as steady as they could onto the board and Rigo wobbled to his feet. 

“The storm is still going heavy outside. Can we transport him?” Andrea asked and Ben shook his head as he continued to check his vitals once more before they risked moving him. 

“We won’t have a choice. I’m hearing fluid in his lungs, irregular heartbeat, his blood pressure is falling and there’s no telling what damage he has on the inside. Our best bet -  _ his _ best bet is to get him to Grey’s asap.”

“Gibson, Bishop, and Miller will make a clear path through the crowd. Warren and Montgomery will assist in the back, Hughes and Herrera will operate the front. Everyone suit up as warm as you possibly can and keep me updated.” 

Miller nodded and headed downstairs where Jack and Maya waited by the ambulance to usher the crowds of people away from the vehicle and the doors, a stretcher waiting at the end of the stairway. 

“Okay people. On three.” Ben ordered and Sullivan took a side of the backboard where Harry was strapped down to. 

“One, two, three!” 

Rigo followed behind on shaky legs, ignoring the strangers around pointing at his bloody clothes and he gladly climbed in behind Warren and Montgomery who were wrapping up in winter gear, a hand on his arm startling him. 

Robert stared at his officer and normally something sarcastic would have been said with subtle notions for him to let go but Rigo just stared back, chest barely moving and parlor still pale. 

“We’ll be around as soon as we get these people out of here alright?” Sullivan shoved a winter jacket and gloves into his arms before the doors were slammed shut and the engine started up. 

.

.

“What’s the word.”

“Still in surgery, we haven’t been given any other details yet.” 

“And how’s Rigo.”

“He hasn’t moved since we got here.”

“Has he eaten?”

“Yea, Vic forced a chocolate bar down his throat with some coffee.”

Rigo could hear them talking about him but he could care less. His entire body was numb whether it was from the cold or the circumstances leading to why they were in a crowded hospital gathered in a corner for the last seven hours. 

He occupied his mind with a dark spot in the white and blue tiles under his feet, his attempts at trying to figure out what it had been all failed since it had yet to budge no matter how much he scratched at it. 

His head was pounding with all the possible things that could go wrong, the most pervasive notion being Harry dying on the table. 

Now he felt like puking. 

Flexing his fingers he could still feel the warm blood on his hands, sticking between his fingers, under his nails, and never-ending as if it didn’t realize Harry needed it to remain inside of him. 

Two figures slid down to the ground on either side of him and Rigo looked up in confusion at Andy on one side and Victoria on the next, both women pressed as close as humanly possible to him and inadvertently warming him up. 

A cup of steaming coffee was pressed to his hands next before a heavy hand squeezed his shoulder, Rigo craning his head up to stare at Dean. They barely ever spoke and while the man was huge in the body he was nothing but a gentle giant, even now neither said anything, Dean only nodded before he moved on. 

Most of the team took the floor with him, Sullivan remaining standing leaning against the wall with Gibson. Ben was off somewhere trying to gather stray details about what was happening within the operating room. 

What he had done to deserve such kindness from this group of people when he was a right bastard as Harry called him left him frowning. Something new to focus on and not the fact his friend, booty-call, lover - a man without a label, was now fighting for life. 

“Rigo? Rigo baby oh my God I’m so happy you’re okay!”

Eva’s voice was like a shock of cold water down his back and Hughes barely had time to grab the coffee before he leaped to his feet and met his wife halfway. Station 19 expected him to hug her but instead, he grabbed her by the arms and shook her, Eva yelping in surprising more than pain but already they were attracting attention. 

“Why did you do it!” 

“Let me go! I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“The fucking kid! You told him about us, about Harry and me, why would you do that!” 

All the anger and confusion he let simmer and simmer now came tumbling out, Eva’s confusion turning to shock and then anger. 

“You were cheating on me with a man you bastard!”

Rigo stared at her and was in complete awe of Eva’s audacity. This was the woman who made it her mission to fuck guys just so he would be rough with her in bed. She gloated and left evidence for him to find only to play the innocent part when he confronted her and after he beat the shit out of whoever dared to touch her. 

Chuckling Rigo clutched his hair, all the gell dissipated now due to the melted snow and how often he ran his hand through the tresses. 

“You’re crazy you know that? Fucking touched in the head.”

_ “Excuse me?”  _ she hissed, dark eyes narrowing dangerously. 

“You fuck anyone who looks at you. You have no respect or regard for our marriage. I knew this for years ago but it hit home when you decided to rope that gullible idiot Gibson into your messy shit.”

Behind him Jack ducked his head. 

“That’s different! We were having fun Rigo. Both of us enjoyed it, the thrill, don’t try to play the victim now that you’ve been caught, now that I know about you spreading your legs for - for that freak! Who the fuck comes between a married couple like that! What we did was part of our play you know that! I screw a guy and you screw me into the bed it was -”

“Eva shut up.”

“It was how we loved one another, how we showed it and -”

“Cállate Eva! Solo callate!” 

“If he wasn’t here you wouldn’t have been in a situation like that! He’s the reason -”

“He’s the only fucking reason I’m out here and not on a table getting cut open! You told some _kid_ about us, is that what you do now? Fuck kids? I had a goddamned gun pointed at me Eva! Because of you, some dumbass kid figured he’d protect your  _ honor _ and do right by you because the  _ fag _ was leading you on!” 

Everyone was watching but Rigo’s words just kept spilling out like a broken dam.” 

“He had a fucking gun pointed at me, at us, because you got jealous over me being happy? When for years I’ve asked you, begged you like a fucking starving dog to just stop this shit, to establecerse y tener una familia! Te lo supliqué Eva! Rogué y rogué una y otra vez!” 

“I begged on my knees Eva for you to stop because I was stupid enough to think you would listen to reason because maybe you loved me more than you loved this shit.” 

Rigo laughed and raised both hands “And look where we are two years after that conversation. In a hospital because you pinned all of your bullshit on me because I was finally happy for the first time in a long time. Because I was no longer angry or would follow along with your crap.”

Eva’s face was red and she tugged her winter coat closer to her body as if it would stop all the stares. 

“Because of you my friend might die and I can’t forgive that Eva.”

She flinched as if he slapped her. 

“Dios sabe que te amo. Te amo tanto que duele pero no puedo ... ya no puedo hacer esto Eva. I can’t do it anymore.” 

“R-Rigo… baby look me, we can - we can talk about this when you’re not so emotional yea? When everything has settled down and okay again.” she reached out to touch his arm, a sweet smile on her face and Rigo wondered where the wonderful woman he fell in love with had gone and left this beautiful mannequin. 

All the rage was gone now and his shoulders slumped. He felt tired, really tired and all he wanted to do was sleep for the next two days and wake up to find it all was a bad dream. 

“Blood.” Rigo looked down to the faint trembling of his hands where blood stuck under the nail.

Eva blinked in confusion. “Blo- what?”

“He was coughing up blood Eva. Harry was dying right in front of me and all I could do was hold my FD jacket to the hole in his guts.” he admitted softly, the uselessness he had felt back in the station only seemed to amplify the longer he remained in the hospital. 

“He took two bullets that were meant for me and because of that he might die.” 

Saying it out loud stung his throat and made his stomach roll uneasily. Looking down at his hands again the palms still pink from the blood Rigo stared at the golden band around his finger, a promise of eternal love and respect he made but neither promise he got in return. 

The ring he had worn with pride suddenly felt too tight, too constraining not only on the digit but his neck as well as if a noose held him suspended from the ground. 

He had wanted a family, a kid, or two he could watch grow up. Preferably a girl and boy both but he would have been happy with any combination. It had been the plan. He would never limit Eva’s goals in life and she and he would forever be a team. 

A few short years of happiness for double that in misery. 

Harry had swept him off his feet and showed him that life was not as miserable as he made it to be. Showed him how to enjoy sex again, the pleasure of being able to lay in bed and talk to someone about dumb shit. To wake up to breakfast in the morning and sometimes a blowjob to start his day off on a high note. 

Harry treated him with as much respect as he treated him like he was something precious, insecurities diminished and his pride never once hurt by cruel words. 

“I’m done Eva.” 

“Excuse me?”

“I’m done with this… I’m done with you.” he took the ring off, the metal snug around his finger, and Eva screamed as if he had raised his hand to her, painted nails digging into his arm until the skin broke. 

“Put it back on! Don’t you dare Rigo! I’m sorry alright! I’m sorry but -” she scrambled to hold him again when Rigo broke free and stepped back towards the wall of people he could feel at his back. 

Sullivan stepped forward between him and Eva as a physical obstacle of muscle and height. 

“I believe you need to leave now Mrs. Vasquez.”

“I’m his wife! I have a right to be here!”

“And  _ he _ is an officer under  _ my _ command and as long as he is still on shift I am in charge. M _ y _ word precedes above a squabble, so unless you rather be dragged out by the security guards I suggest you vacate the premises and cease harassing my officer, or I will be personally filing a charge against you.” 

Sullivan’s tone was neutral, soft even, but his words harsh enough to make Eva flinch though the fury on her features amplified. With another glare at Sullivan she turned on her heel and stormed out of the hospital. 

Rigo watched her figure get smaller and smaller until she exited the doors but he had no time to let what happened soak in before Dr. Bailey arrived, Ben’s wife though shorter than everyone in the group had the air of someone not to be trifled with, funny enough Dean straightened up along with Sullivan. 

“Does he have a next of kin here?”

Everyone turned to Rigo who shook his head. “His uh, his wife is - uh she’s in Bali with her um, her boyfriend.” 

Bailey raised a brow and despite his exhaustion, Rigo straightened up as well. “Uh-huh. And you are  _ his _ boyfriend I presume?”

Rigo stuttered and if Harry was nearby he would have cooed like the psychopath he was. “No! Yes? I-I don’t -”

“Good enough for me. Okay, bad news first. While the first bullet to his shoulder was a clean through and through but the second bullet ricochetted on his spine, lacerated his liver, and punctured his lung. Mr. Potter has the devil’s luck on his side I’ll tell you that. Right now he’s in the ICU and until he can breathe properly on his own he’ll remain there.”

“He’s expected to make a full recovery given he follows instructions and does not commit to any strenuous activity for the next four to six months.” Miranda eyeballed Rigo this time and he nodded back stiffly. 

She checked her charts, eyeing all of them before her brown gaze settled on Rigo again. “I suggest you all go home and get some sleep. Mr. Potter will be out for at least half a day and even after that we’ll keep him mildly sedated to ease any pressure or strain on his lungs and body. So go home, take a shower, eat some food, and get some sleep.  _ All _ of you.”

“Yes ma’am.” everyone echoed, even Rigo felt weirdly cowed by the miniature doctor before him. 

“Ain’t she great guys?” Ben asked, all dopey faced. 

“I mean you too Ben Warren. You think I want some smelly fire officer on my tail for the remainder of my shift? No sir, get your butt home now.” Bailey looked her husband up and down, expression clearly asking if he was crazy before crooking a finger. 

Warren leaned down obediently and accepted the kiss before the doctor went on her way and only when she rounded the corner did they laugh at Warren’s predicament. 

Rigo laughed until his chest hurt and laughed some more when the others stopped, he laughed until his eyes burned, and tears blurred his vision. He laughed until his laughter turned to cries and then the cries wouldn’t stop. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_!" he couldn't fucking see through the tears and his nose was stuffed up. His chest was hurting and now he was crying in public. 

The first person to hug him was Andrea, the other touchy-feely members of the squad following suit while the remainders laid a hand on his shoulder, head, or back effectively hiding him from any prying eyes or the idiots who had whipped out their phones. 

No one mentioned the breakdown, only escorted him outside where Mr. Herrera was waiting in his car and he didn’t even question it when Andy nudged him into the backseat and he found himself in the guest bedroom of the apartment his Captain and Lieutenant shared staring at a dark ceiling as if it held all the answers in the world. 

The knock to the door was louder than it should have been and Andy’s voice crept through, low and hushed like they were little kids at a sleepover past their bedtime. 

“You asleep Vasquez?”

“No.” he answered. 

Andy stepped inside decked in an old FD tracksuit and he barely twitched when she laid down beside him, the blanket draping over them both and the pale numbers on the alarm clock on the bedside table reading 12:01 am. 

They both laid there staring up at the ceiling until he exhaled and Andy shifted on the mattress. 

“It’s not your fault you know.” she murmured.

Rigo blinked slowly and rubbed his fingers together and a part of his brain could still sense the tacky feeling of drying bloody clinging to his hands. 

“You shouldn’t blame yourself, Rigo. Your friend, Harry seems like he’s a fighter, he’ll be fine and he’ll tell you the same thing.” 

Pruitt told him so, as well as Sullivan. It was not his fault, everything would be fine, Harry would be fine. 

“Rigo -” 

“I know.” 

Andy frowned, he could tell that much though he couldn't see her clearly and he could feel her gaze on him in the darkness of the room, he didn’t want pity or understanding. 

He just wanted to know what the next step going forward should be, or maybe -

His fingers pressed against the spot where his wedding band used to be up until a few hours ago. If he pressed hard enough he was able to feel it still, the warmth it had provided. 

Maybe instead of going forward, he should just go back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I butchered the Spanish. 
> 
> Feedback is wonderful as usual!


End file.
